They mustn't know
by Katzmind
Summary: All of a sudden Kana is acting strange in a way she's troubled about something and her sisters don't know why which lead them confused and worried especially Haruka. Can her sisters and their friends get to the bottom of Kana's strange behavior? (Sequel:Who's 'her?)
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything related to Minami-ke.

* * *

_I see you everyday for so long; your eyes, your hair, your smile, your voice, the way you talk, the way you move haven't changed at all. But why is it that recently everything about you seems different? Maybe something really changed in you that I just couldn't figure out what…or…could it be that I'm the one who started to see you differently? It's not…possible…right? I was already looking at your way every chance I get without even realizing it. I wonder when did I start looking at only you...say do you think it's weird?_

Monday morning Minami Haruka, the eldest of the Minami siblings, was already up before the sun and dressed for the day like always. With a still, quiet air in their apartment and a menu in mind she started making breakfast for her sisters before waking them up giving them more time to sleep at the same time.

Haruka, being the eldest, was responsible for everything in taking care of the household chores and her sisters. Being a top student in her high school at the same time people around them would always be amazed at how she takes on the roles of being a mother, sister and student so perfectly. Kana, the second eldest, is the most carefree of three. Most would say she's irresponsible but for some she just knows how have fun. Chiaki, the youngest, is almost the same as Haruka. Responsible and would often be helpful in doing the chores. She's more attached with Haruka than with Kana, who she argues with most of the time. But other times they both would get along so well. And Haruka was just used to it she had years of practice after all in handling her sisters what made her so good at it was her love for her sisters.

_Breakfast is almost done; it's still a bit early but given the amount of time I need to get Kana off of bed I'd say I'm right on schedule._ Haruka thought to herself as she looked at the time while walking towards the room Kana and Chiaki shared separated only by a curtain. Haruka walked in to see Chiaki immediately, as she's taking up half of the room near door, thus she wakes her up first.

"Chiaki, it's time to get up" Haruka said without giving much effort. Almost immediately Chiaki sat up after giving a faint groan.

"Good morning Haruka-neesama…" the child greeted lazily

"Good morning" Haruka greeted back with a smile, "Now, time for the challenge of the day. Waking up Kana" Haruka said as she walked towards the curtain separating the two sisters.

"Kana wake up. It's morning alre – " Haruka was taken a back seeing her sister, who would always sleep through her wake up call, awake and sitting up.

"Morning…" Kana said wiping her eyes

"Kana? You're awake?" Haruka said still surprised

"Oh…this is new. It's good to see you're not giving Haruka-neesama a hard time so early in the morning" Chiaki said

"Whatever…" Kana nonchalantly responded before heading out the room. With that the other two just wondered what caused Kana's strange behavior.

*At the dining table

The Minami sisters were eating their breakfast that morning peacefully but for Haruka and Chiaki it was too peaceful. Kana's nonsense talks and unnecessary complaints about how she still wants to sleep was nowhere to be found and that bothered them. Watching their sister just sitting in her chair looking at nothing but at the food in front of her and eating quietly was a rare sight that it somehow gave them a bit of a sense of panic especially for Chiaki, who would always be fighting with her right about now.

"Kana…are you okay?" Haruka asked with concerned voice

"Hm? Yeah…" Kana replied looking down on her food

"You look tired. Didn't you sleep well last night?"

"Sort of…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Haruka, don't worry…" Kana said putting down her bowl and chopsticks, "Thanks for the food…I'm going ahead and brush my teeth" Kana stood up and excused herself from the table. Haruka and Chiaki watched her walk out the kitchen with both wonder and concern.

"She didn't ask for seconds…" Haruka sounded bothered

"And she didn't finish her food" Chiaki pointed out

"I wonder what happened…"

"She probably read a manga that gave her nightmares or something. Don't worry about it Haruka-neesama" Chiaki reassured.

"Yeah…you're right" Haruka said with a faint smile on her face hoping that's just the case. But having the maternal nature she has acquired from taking care of her sisters for years, her instincts are telling her it's something more than a manga giving her nightmares.

*After school

As everything turns gold in the sunset Haruka and Chiaki, who got back from school, quietly sat in their living room reading and drinking tea while waiting for Kana as the clock ticked by. Haruka with her face on her left hand while holding a cup of tea in the other looked out their window deep in thought. Despite being busy with her book, Chiaki never failed to notice what's happening in her surrounding especially if it involves their eldest.

"Haruka-neesama…what's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing it's just that…"

"Is it how Kana was this morning?"

"Yeah…I've talked with Maki and Atsuko about it they said…

_Maki: 'Hmm maybe she's having a hard time with her subjects'_

_ Atsuko: 'But I don't think Kana would usually care about them…'_

_ Maki: 'You're right. Well whatever it is she'll be back to normal soon knowing her.'_

_ Atsuko: 'Haruka, why not make her some sweets?'_

_ Maki: 'That's right! It could make her feel better.'_

"That's why you baked cheese lemon custard chiffon pie?" Chiaki asked

"Yeah, it's her favorite after all. She always gets excited about it."

"I understand but…why did you bake two?"

"Well I thought it would make her twice as happy"

"Well that's possible and logical knowing how gluttonous she is…it's true that she's different today but that doesn't mean she'll be like that forever so don't worry Haruka-neesama"

"I hope so." Haruka said giving a warm smile at her youngest sister.

After a few more minutes of random conversation between the two siblings they heard their door open and a familiar _'I'm home'_ was heard. The voice was from the person they were waiting for but it sounded tired, _must have been a long day for her_, both assumed. _Good thing I made Kana's favorite snack today,_ Haruka thought feeling relieved. She was eager to let Kana know that she baked two cheese lemon custard chiffon pies for snack so she went to meet her sister at the door, who was still taking off her shoes.

"Welcome home Kana" Haruka said smiling and couldn't hide her excited expression

"Haruka, what's up?" Kana said noticing her sister's enthusiasm

"Huh? Oh nothing, by the way I made your favorite snack"

"Really?..." a smile was given by Kana, which made Haruka happy and waited for her eagerness to run to the kitchen for some like Kana would always do.

"…I'll have some later. Thanks Haruka" Kana said and went inside.

_Wait…that's it?_ Haruka thought feeling shocked and defeated while watching Kana walk away. Chiaki, who was watching from the living room doorway, was also surprised from what she saw.

"Hey Kana! Haruka-neesama baked your favorite cheese lemon custard chiffon pie be happy, you idiot."

"I _am_ happy" Kana said smiling at her while patting her head

"Haruka-neesama baked _two_ cheese lemon custard chiffon pies for you so be thankful by excitingly eating them, you idiot"

"She did?" Kana then looked back at Haruka and said, "…Thanks Haruka but you didn't have to make so much for me. I'll _excitingly_ eat them later I promise. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay then. Thanks again Haruka" Kana said before walking to her room.

Again, all Haruka and Chiaki could do was watch her walk away.

"Is it my cooking?..." Haruka asked

"Huh?"

"Does my cooking taste bad, Chiaki?"

"What? No! They're delicious like always, Haruka-neesama"

"Then why didn't she finish her breakfast this morning? Why didn't she want her cheese lemon custard chiffon _pies_? I mean its food…Kana loves _tasty_ food" Haruka sounding a bit distressed

"I don't kno – "

"Is two not enough? Should I have made three?"

"What? No I don't think that's – "

"You're right Chiaki, I should just make more than three"

"No! That's not what I – "

"But I don't think I have enough ingredients."

"Haruka-nee – "

"Right! I'll buy more…" Haruka said and started to walk towards the door only to be blocked by Chiaki.

"Haruka-neesama stop!" Chiaki called out grabbing her sister by the arm, "…I think you should calm down"

"You're right…sorry. Thanks Chiaki…" Haruka said breathing deeply

Chiaki brought her sister back to the living room and served her tea. One of the things that she knows about Haruka is that her sister would have a tendency to be easily alarmed sometimes and this happens whenever she worries too much about her sisters. _She just loves us too much,_ Chiaki smiled at the thought. Kana and Chiaki would usually be the calmer ones, that's one of the very few things that Chiaki liked about Kana. Although she doesn't see Haruka's weakness as a bad thing, she actually doesn't mind looking more mature than her age in front of beloved sister.

"Are you feeling better Haruka-neesama?"

"Yes. Thank you Chiaki…"

"I understand your concern about Kana but try not to jump to conclusions and blame yourself."

"You're right. I guess I expected her to be excited about her favorite snack too much…"

"Well maybe she's just tired remember she didn't get enough sleep. Just because she didn't look excited doesn't mean she isn't. She said she's happy didn't she?"

"Yeah, thanks Chiaki…"

"No problem, Haruka-neesama. Try not to worry too much, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

*Dinner time

Monday nights are pasta nights, a self imposed regulation in the Minami household. Haruka once again made Kana's favorite hoping this time it'll make her feel better. She usually makes the food with love but that night Haruka put an extra bit of love in it. Chiaki, as always, helped with the cooking and set up the table. She likes spending time alone with Haruka that's why she doesn't see Kana's laziness to help in the kitchen as a problem. It is to prevent any casualties as well. Since there wasn't any food stolen in the kitchen and their sister hasn't left the bedroom when she arrived they already presumed that Kana was asleep.

"Chiaki…could you get Kana? I'm done making dinner" Haruka asked

"Okay Haruka-neesama" Chiaki said and immediately went to their room

The lights were off when Chiaki went in the bedroom. She turned them on and walked over to her sister's side of the room. She saw Kana lying in her bed asleep with an arm on her forehead and still in her uniform. _She must be really tired_, Chiaki thought. Before waking her up she decides to look around Kana's area. _Why is there even so much mess in here? I can barely even see the floor…_ Chiaki checked the mangas Kana has to see if she had any new ones to at least confirm her theory earlier that morning. _Nothing no new manga…then no nightmares whatsoever she might just had a hard time sleeping last night, I wonder why…_Chiaki tried to find answers about Kana's strange behavior but she just ended up seeing it as a random thing.

"Hey Kana wake up. It's time for dinner and why did you sleep with your uniform on? You'll wrinkle it, you idiot." Chiaki shoving her sister as hard as she could.

"…what time is it?" Kana asked sluggishly with her eyes still closed

"7pm. Now get up Haruka-neesama's waiting for us"

"Okay I'll be there in 5minutes…" Kana said maintaining her position

"5minutes or else I'll literally drag you off of bed" Chiaki said before going back to the kitchen.

Back in the kitchen Haruka was putting the food in the plate when Chiaki came back.

"Chiaki you took some time. Did you have a hard time waking her up?"

"Nope, I tried to look around her place a bit first to see if there's something that might've caused her odd actions today…"

"Well, what did you find?" Haruka sounded very curious

"Trash…everywhere…" Chiaki nonchalantly said, "…but aside from that I found nothing so today must be just a coincidental thing. So you don't have to worry Haruka-neesama"

"Really? Thank goodness, so where's Kana?"

"She said she'd be here in 5minutes"

The food was already served on the table and everything was set. Haruka and Chiaki waited for Kana before eating. Chiaki watched the clock awaiting for the 5th minute, ready to go and forcibly get Kana off of bed. _Ha! She won't make it, 5…4…3…2…1_…Chiaki was about to stand when she saw Kana walk in, _tsk…oh well._ "Kana. Come let's eat I made your favorite pasta" Haruka invited. Kana smiled and just walked towards her chair.

They were eating like how they did during breakfast. Haruka isn't usually used to them being very quiet especially Kana and Chiaki, who would often fight and she'd end up scolding them. A few minutes of eating in silence Haruka, like last time, broke it.

"So Kana how was school?" Haruka asked and there she saw it. Even if it was just for a split second she saw it, Kana stopped and had a disturbed reaction. _Huh? What was that?_ Haruka thought.

"It's fine…" Kana replied, "…thanks for the food. I'm going back now." She stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Kana! Finish your food you idiot!" Chiaki yelled out but didn't get any response

"It's fine Chiaki…" Haruka said

"Haruka-neesama…"

"By the way did you see what I saw earlier? When I asked her about school?"

"You saw that too? I thought it was just my imagination"

"Then does that mean she has school problems?"

"Doesn't she always?" Chiaki reassured

"Do you think she's bullied or worse…sexually harassed?!"

"Haruka-neesama you're jumping to conclusions again. Let's just see what happens first before we assume anything."

"Right! Sorry I understand."

*Later that night

Chiaki was enjoying her sleep when something had awakened her from her deep slumber. It was the sound of footsteps in their room instinctively she checked her clock for the time, _2am…what's going on?_ Pretty soon she heard the bedroom door open, peeking from her covers she saw Kana walk out. _Has she been awake all this time?_ _Maybe she just went to the bathroom._ She waited for her sister to come back when 10minutes have passed Chiaki decided to check on her sister. From the doorway of their bedroom while carrying her teddy bear, Fujioka, she saw the light in the kitchen was turned on. _Midnight snack?_ Despite knowing what Kana could be doing she still had a looksee and good thing the door was slightly opened. She saw Kana and the two cheese lemon custard chiffon pies on the table, _oh yeah she did promise to eat them but why does it seem that she's having a hard time finishing just one? Does it taste bad? No no no impossible it's Haruka-neesama's cooking after all…Doesn't she have the appetite?...Well that's hardly possible._

_Huh?..._Chiaki was about to go back when she saw a tear fall down from Kana's eyes.

"Geez…Haruka. You really didn't have to make two…" Kana said to herself with a smile

_I guess she really is twice as happy since she's crying over the fact that there are two pies_

"You even made my favorite pasta…"

_You didn't even thank her for that, you idiot…_

"It was extra delicious this time and I didn't even thanked you for it *sigh*"

_Urk!...W-well as long as you know you're mistakes…_

"Somehow I know why you did. You love us so much, don't you?"

_Of course she does, you idiot…_

"I love you and Chiaki too…"

_*blush*_

"…so very much…but…"

_But…?_

"I…I just…" Kana started to cry and held the fork tighter trying hard to hold back the tears

_Come on Kana what is it? Don't hold back. Tell me what's wrong…_

"I don't know if…if…"

_If…?_ Chiaki anticipated for what the root of Kana's problem is when she was startled by a loud bang. Kana suddenly hit the table with her fist out of frustration and just engulfed large bites of the pie while crying, never finishing her sentence. Chiaki wanted to go to her sister but she thought that Kana might not even want to talk about it yet. With that Chiaki went back to their room already and waited for her sister to come back. She could go back to sleep but she couldn't, what she saw and heard filled her mind. She kept looking at her clock and it took another hour before Kana went back to the room. But she suddenly heard her sister walking towards her bed so Chiaki kept still and pretended to sleep. _What the heck?..._she felt Kana kneel down beside her bed. Chiaki was already panicking internally trying to figure out what her sister's doing and then she felt a warm hand stroke her head and kiss on her forehead. After that she heard Kana walk back to her own bed not knowing if she went to sleep or not. _Idiot…_Chiaki thought before falling back to sleep.

* * *

This is my first fanfic so dont be too harsh with the comments and reviews


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Minami-ke or anything related to it.

Here's the second chapter it's actually quite long this is just the first half of it. But chapter 2.5 is on its way.

* * *

_This is not good I need to stop thinking about it…I need to stop thinking about you. I shouldn't go on with this, why did this happen anyway? This is all your fault…or is it mine? I have to think of something else other than you before things get worse._

The morning of the next day Haruka was still in wonder of what could Kana's problem be. It was rare for her to space out while cooking causing her to cook their breakfast three times because she kept burning them. _Pull yourself together Haruka, today's a new day you should hope for the best,_ she cheered herself up and trying to be positive. She checked for the time and realized that she was a few minutes behind schedule, spacing out while cooking cost her time. _I never thought I'd say this but let Kana be asleep, let Kana be asleep, let Kana be asleep_…she hoped while walking towards her sisters' bedroom.

Haruka walked in Kana and Chiaki's room and did her routine. "Chiaki it's time to wake up" she said while giving the youngest a light nudge. "Good morning…" Chiaki greeted and sat up half-asleep feeling and looking more tired than usual which Haruka immediately noticed. "Chiaki what's wrong?". Hearing her question Chiaki suddenly had a flashback of what she saw and heard from Kana earlier that morning. _Because of that I had trouble sleeping_ Chiaki thought and she had a dilemma of whether to let Haruka know about it or not. But after seeing her sister's concerned look in her eyes she just gave a faint smile and said, "Nothing's wrong Haruka-neesama."

With that aside Haruka started walking towards the curtain and reached for it. Her hand was slightly shaking and she didn't know why. Somehow Chiaki knew what Haruka was feeling and felt the same thing. She was about to grab the curtain when it suddenly opened causing her to jump back out of surprise. "Oh Haruka, Chiaki good morning" Kana greeted. "Kana…you surprised me. I didn't know you were already awake…and in your uniform?" Haruka said confused. _She's already in her uniform…this is worse than yesterday_.

"Sorry about that Haruka. Actually I need to go to school early today" Kana explained

"Huh? Why?" Haruka asked.

"I forgot we're going to have a test in math later so I'll go to the library to study"

"Geez Kana you're so forgetful" Haruka said trying to sound like nothing's wrong, _She's…going to…study?_ "Why don't you have a quick breakfast first?"

"No thanks Haruka I'll just have something at the cafeteria later" Kana said while walking towards the bedroom door with her school bag at hand. She was about to step out when she stopped and turned around looking at their eldest, "By the way Haruka, thanks for the cheese lemon custard chiffon pies and pasta yesterday it was delicious." Kana commented with a smile and walked out.

Haruka just stood where she was even after hearing Kana's everyday _'I'm off'_, she wasn't used to it so early in the morning. She felt strange about it especially when Kana gave off that smile, Haruka saw it yesterday too but somehow today was worse. All these years she's known her sister to be very honest with her emotions if she's happy or sad it would immediately show in her face. However, just now, that smile, _it's painful…_ The remaining two Minami sisters have been quiet since that morning from breakfast to walking to school both caught up in their own thoughts about their troubled sister.

***At Chiaki's school**

Between Haruka and Chiaki at the moment the youngest was the one who's deeper in thought. _What was she about to say? What's bad enough for her to act so odd? Is it school related or something more? It seems she doesn't want to tell us but why?_ All questions and possible answers ran in Chiaki's head nonstop not realizing that she was absent-mindedly already seated in her desk. With that she didn't notice her friends calling her and one of them, Uchida, jumped on her after Chiaki didn't respond to her greeting.

"Chiaki!" Uchida called out while jumping on her.

"WAAAH! Uchida? What are you…Huh? I'm in school already?" Chiaki said as if she just woke up from a dream.

"Geez Chiaki I've been calling you, didn't you hear me? Or did you just want to ignore me again?" Uchida said with suspicious eyes

"What wrong Chiaki? You seem out of it" Touma asked who was with Uchida that time.

"Sorry…well I guess you can say that" Chiaki responded with a voice sounding a bit tired

"Did Kana-chan do something again?" Yoshino asked knowing how the Minami sisters are with each other.

It took Chiaki a few minutes to tell them everything about how strange Kana's been acting and that she seems troubled about something. "Really? That _is_ strange. Well you said it could be school related, right? Maybe she got in a fight or maybe she's doing so bad at school that she's going to repeat a year and she can't tell you guys?" Touma said trying to see if she could in some way help her friend. And for a moment Chiaki _did_ consider the possibility of the last thing her friend said. Remembering the words Kana said last night, somehow despite what Touma suggested it still didn't quite fit in to the puzzle. "Oh my, if that's the case, then that _is _very serious" Yoshino commented. "Yeah. If I were Kana-chan I'd be scared to tell my family too that I'll be repeating a year" Uchida said trying to put herself in such situation. Makoto suddenly butted in the conversation after eavesdropping and said, "Don't worry Minami! Kana's probably just wants some attention from you and Haruka-san and be a little nicer to her. Girls are like that, you should give them your attention always." There was a long pause in their group and they just looked at their friend Makoto.

"Eh? W-what?" Makoto asked after seeing his friends looking at him.

"Amazing Makoto-kun, you know a lot about girls don't you?" Yoshino said with a smile on her face, which gave Makoto goose bumps because he's still not sure if Yoshino already knows his secret and her smile was creeping him out.

"Don't eavesdrop on us you wimp!" Touma insulted.

"Now now, it's okay if Makoto-kun wants to join in a girl's conversation" Uchida teased.

"What?! It's not like that I – " Makoto was about to defend himself when Chiaki suddenly spoke.

"Be quiet you idiots! I can't hear myself think and everything you guys said doesn't make sense. Haruka-neesama diligently checks on us making sure we're not failing in our studies or in Kana's case do well enough not to repeat a year. So Kana repeating a year is not the answer but I have to admit it could be still somewhat possible."

They all just looked at Chiaki and thought, _you just contradicted yourself. _"But it's rare for you to be this concerned about Kana-chan, Chiaki" Yoshino pointed out. "Yeah you usually won't bother think about what your sister does or will do" Uchida agreed. Having heard this and realizing that both her friends are right made Chiaki blush out of embarrassment and tried to be defensive about it. "What are you talking about? I just want to get this over with as soon as possible because I don't want Haruka-neesama to worry any more that she should." Their conversation ended as soon as the morning bell rang. "Anyway, why don't we just come over later at Chiaki's and see what we could do about Kana." Touma suggested which everyone else agreed.

***At Haruka's school**

For the past 5 minutes Haruka has been just staring outside since her seat was by the window and just spacing out. Sighing for ten times now and Maki couldn't stand it anymore, grabbing her friend on the face with both hands she said, " Hey Haruka! Were you listening?!" Maki was about to scold her friend for not listening to her story when Haruka looked at her with teary eyes. "Maki don't be too harsh on Haruka…" Atsuko said shyly who was also with them. "Ah! Sorry Haruka did I hurt you?" Maki said suddenly taking her hands off her friend. Atsuko took out her handkerchief from her pocket and offered it to Haruka.

"What's wrong Haruka?" Atsuko asked sounding very concerned since it was the first time she saw her cry.

"Sorry Haruka did I hold your face too tight?" Maki said a bit worried.

"Ah no it's fine…" Haruka said while taking Atsuko's handkerchief, "Sorry to worry you guys it's just…"

"Is it about Kana-chan?" said Atsuko and with a faint smile Haruka gave a nod while looking down.

"Why? What happened?" curious but also concerned Maki asked eagerly.

Haruka explained how she thought that it seems her sister was acting worse than yesterday. While talking Haruka tried so hard not to be so emotional about it but her friends understand her love for her sisters and her worry. "Try not to worry too much Haruka I'm sure Kana-chan's weird behavior wouldn't last" Maki said while patting her friend on the shoulder. "Yeah this is just the second day so it's not that bad" Atsuko said giving her friend a very assuring smile. "I know! Why don't we come over later and see if we can solve this mystery" Maki suggested which the other two didn't really mind and said their approval. _Kana…_ was the only one in Haruka's mind since yesterday and it really shows in her face her sorrow.

"Come on Haruka try to be a little positive" Maki said after seeing her friend's misery over the matter.

"I couldn't help it Maki. I mean I'm with her every single day of my life, we live under the same roof since she was born how come I can't figure this out?"

"Don't blame yourself Haruka no one's expecting you to know everything" Atsuko pointed out.

"But I'm the eldest I should know about my sisters…" Haruka said and both her friends started to sense of panic in her.

"Haru – " Maki started

"Where did I go wrong?! What did I miss?!"

"Um Har – " Atsuko started trying her luck

"Did she mention anything two days ago?! Wait what did we do last weekend? Argh! I can't remember…"

"HARUKA!" Maki and Atsuko said in unison finally getting their friend's attention.

"You didn't do anything wrong Haruka" Maki reassured

"Yeah you never failed to be a good big sister to them. Besides if you keep breaking down like that then what will happen to Chiaki?" Atsuko added.

"You guys are right. Sorry…" Haruka said starting to calm down.

"No problem. Now after school we'll help you investigate this case." Maki once again said. After Haruka's thanks the school's morning bell rang and they went on with their duties as students.

_I want to go home…_Haruka thought to herself as their lessons started.

***At Kana's school**

Since Kana left home early she had the library all to herself that time. She _did_ study for their up coming test in math which was their first subject. She was in her own world that she did not notice the other students already in the library including her friends Hiroko, who is obsessed with any news related to the legendary banchous, and Yuu, who supposedly inherited Haruka's title as banchou according to Hiroko. "Kana-chan what's up?" Hiroko greeted. "Can't you see she's studying?" Yuu pointed out, "Sorry Kana did we disturb you?". Despite being busy studying Kana didn't fail to notice the two.

"Oh hey, it's fine. Long time no see. How are you guys?"

"I didn't know you study Kana-chan" Hiroko teased

"Well I forgot that we have a test in our first subject so I'm cramming" Kana said with a smile on a face and scratching the back of her head.

But then, being a very observant person, Hiroko noticed something odd with Kana but she could put her finger on it. "Hey Kana-chan, is something the matter? You seem different."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yuu asked looking very confused

"Really? It's probably just the test it's math after all I'm bad at it" Kana said.

Looking at Kana very carefully Hiroko found it hard to believe what Kana said was the truth but she'll let that one slide this time, "Well math really _is _a pain. Good luck on your test Kana-chan."

"Thanks, see you guys around" Kana said waving at them and then went back to her studying.

15 minutes before the morning bell Kana fixed her things and started to heading to her classroom. When she arrived she was greeted by Fujioka, her admirer that Kana seem to have ignored his feelings for her.

"Goodmorning Minami!"

"Oh Fujioka morning" Kana said a bit coldly and kept walking towards her desk by the window.

"You looked tired yesterday Minami, how are you feeling today?" Fujioka asked ignoring Kana's distantness.

"Hm? I'm fine thanks" Kana said this time she smiled at him which gave Fujioka a bit of a relief.

"Kana-chan! Goodmorning!" Miyuki then energetically greeted expecting Kana would give the same kind of greeting

"Oh Miyuki-chan goodmorning" Kana greeted and not reaching Miyuki's expectations

The bell rang and Miyuki and Fujioka left Kana alone and sat in their desk. Keiko, who sat beside Kana, looked at her friend with concern who had her eyes outside and seemed to be looking at a distance. Not only Fujioka, Miyuki and Keiko but Riko, supposedly Kana's rival to Fujioka, also wondered what was wrong and it wasn't like Kana not to be honest with it. The test papers were distributed indicating the beginning of the test. Everyone started answering except for Kana who just stared at it. Their teacher immediately spotted this and called Kana's attention, "Minami-san is something the matter? Could it be that you forgot to study again and now your having trouble with my test? Why can't you be like you sister Haruka?". Kana ignored their teacher and started answering the test paper.

An hour and half passed and the test papers were checked and given back to the students. As soon as the teacher went out the classroom Kana's friends went to her thinking that after what their teacher said earlier made her feel bad. "Hm? I'm fine really" was all Kana said sounding nonchalantly. "So how'd you do in the test Minami?" Fujioka asked trying to change the subject. "Let's see!" Miyuki said taking the faced down paper from Kana's desk. _99?!_ Nothing more nothing less, her friends were speechless it was the first time she got that high in math.

***Afternoon classes at Kana's school**

The day was almost done and everyone felt mentally tired. The subject was history so it added to student's drowsiness. Keiko was also feeling a bit sleepy and when she looked at beside her Kana already had her chin on her hand with eyes closed. _She's sleeping again_, she thought. She normally wouldn't wake her up but their teacher was walking towards them while discussing his lesson. _Oh no_, Keiko thought and tried to call out to Kana but it was too late. Their teacher hit Kana's table with his hand planning to surprise her and wake her up, which it did.

"Minami! You're sleeping in my class again!"

"I'm sorry…" Kana said indifferently

"Because of that answer my question! Explain the Sino-Japanese War and how long did it last?" After not answering for a while their teacher assumed Kana didn't know the answer.

"Why can't you take your studies more seriously?! I can't believe you're Haruka's sister, she's always the top in her class, taking her studies seriously and never sleeps in class!" their teacher kept going after not getting any response from Kana, "…I heard your youngest sister is also doing well in her studies just like Haruka. But what about you? What's wrong with – "

Fujioka was about to stop their teacher when he was stopped mid sentence when Kana suddenly stood up from her seat and glared at him. "Sino-Japanese War was the first major conflict between Japan and an overseas military power. It was against the forces of the Qing Dynasty of China in the Korean Peninsula, Manchuria and the coast of China. It lasted for a year specifically between 1894-1895…" Kana answered leaving a surprised expression on her teacher and classmates. Leaving her friends gawking.

"Th-That's ri – " their teacher started but Kana instantly stopped him with more of her answer.

"It was actually the Treaty of Shimonoseki that was signed between Japan and China that ended the war. Because of this Japan forced China to open ports for international trade and surrendered the southern portion of China's Liaoning province as well as the island of Taiwan to Japan. China also had to pay a war insurance of 200 million Kuping taels. The result of this wa – "

"Okay stop. That's enough…" their teacher said

"What's wrong sensei? Why'd you stop me? Was I going beyond your knowledge about that part of Japan's history?"

"Wha – "

"Or could it be because you were worried that I'd make you look stupid in front of your class? You see I'm not really that stupid I just choose not to take stuff too seriously"

"How da – "

"Oh no sensei don't start me with that. You're the one who started comparing me to my sisters so how dare _you_? I know how great my sisters are I know that I'm not like them…I _know_ they're smarter, better and can do anything…I know better than anyone, better than _you_. So you don't have to remind me."

There was still silence within the room, their teacher looked defeated and ashamed. He knew he was wrong and wanted to apologize but he was having trouble putting the right words. Kana let out a deep breath and looked at Keiko, "Could you guys not mention any of this to my sisters?". Keiko still a bit in shock and only managed to stutter, "O-okay". She wanted to ask why but she can't. "Thanks, anyway I'm hungry I'll be in the cafeteria" Kana said and just walked out the classroom ignoring everything and everyone. Leaving an awkward atmosphere in her classroom.

Their teacher didn't know how to keep the lesson going in that kind of atmosphere so he dismissed the class early. As he left, obviously, the class started talking about what happened. How they were surprised at how Kana acted and how they thought she really scared their teacher. Of course, Kana's friends weren't exempted. They too talked about what happened and since they're her friends they were more shocked by what happened. "Honestly, sensei just got what he deserved!" Miyuki said out of rage. "But still who knew Kana would deal with such situation like that?" Riko commented. "That guy was the worse saying all those things about Minami" Fujioka said still mad. "Yeah it happened twice already today, and twice she showed amazing come backs. But she said not tell what happened to her sisters" Keiko added. "Hey why don't we go over to Kana-chan's today and just have fun? Let's celebrate her first ever 99% in math" Miyuki suggested trying to lighten up the mood. "That's a great idea. Let's bring snacks since Kana loves snacks" Keiko agreed followed by the other two.

To be continued...

* * *

Second chapter part 1 of my first fanfic. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Oh and please dont be too harsh.

Reference for Kana's out of the blue history answer: wiki/Military_history_of_Japan#Feudal_Japan


	3. Chapter 2 5

I don't own Minami-ke.

Here it is chapter 2.5 the other half of the chapter 2. The reason it got posted so fast is because half of this was already done and I just decided to post the first half first. Anyway hope you enjoy ;)

* * *

_Keep it together. You're doing a good job so far just keep it up. It's hard and painful now but ignore everything…it'll go away in time. That's right, I want it to go away…I…want…to…_

It's almost sunset, Haruka and Chiaki were the ones who arrived home first again but this time, as planned, they were with their friends. The sisters we're thankful for their friends, who were gathered in their living room, for giving support especially the eldest who was the most worried.

"My, I didn't know Chiaki's friends would here as well." Haruka said

"Well we heard from Chiaki the situation and we came over to see if can do something about it" Touma responded

"I'm sorry you guys for making you worry about us as well" Haruka felt somehow responsible

"It's no problem! Don't worry Haruka-san you can leave it to us!" Mako-chan encouraged the troubled eldest.

"Huh? Mako-chan? I didn't know you were here. Where's Makoto-kun? I thought he's with us?" Yoshino pointed out to tease or just plainly pointing out. Again no one knows what she's thinking making Makoto very nervous everytime.

"Who cares about that wimp. I doubt that idiot would be able to do something anyway. I'd choose Mako-chan over Makoto anytime." Chiaki said clinging on Mako-chan's arm making the cross dresser more anxious. And Uchida as always couldn't help but hold her laugh.

"Well I'll go make tea for every one" Haruka said standing up

"I'll help Haruka-neesama" Chiaki offered.

As the two Minami sisters prepare tea in the kitchen their friends start to talk about the situation. Carefully thinking of what could be the problem and the only clue they have is that it's school related. Though they're not excluding the possibility that there could be more to the issue than school.

"So what are we going to do?" Uchida asked the whole group

"I still think it's because Kana's going to repeat a year" Touma insisted who was sitting comfortably on Atsuko's lap. Atsuko on the other hand just let her knowing she can't do anything about it anyway

"She's going to be held back?!" Maki said surprised

"Hmm it could be possible but don't you think her school could've let Haruka know about it by now?"

"How about being bullied?" Maki suggested

"I don't think so Kana always fights back when she's attacked" Mako-chan said

"True…man this is hard" Maki suddenly gave up

"Hmm you have a point, so what are we going to do?" Uchida asked again

"Hey Uchida can't you say anything else?" Touma said noticing her friend's redundantness

"What? We keep saying stuff about what could be the problem but we _don't know_ what the problem is only Kana-chan knows what it is. She's the only one who can answer it so there's no point for us to talk about that anymore" Uchida responded and everyone looked at her out of surprise.

"That's first time I heard Uchida say something smart" Touma said

"That's mean!"

As the meeting went on Haruka and Chiaki came back with tea for everyone. "Here, why don't you guys have some tea first" Haruka offered. Their friends said their thanks and continued talking.

"Going back. Uchida is right only Kana knows what's the problem is so…" Touma said pausing mid sentence to see if anyone is thinking what she's thinking

"So we'll just have to ask her…"Atsuko said proving she's thinking the same thing as Touma

"Don't you think we did that you idiots?" Chiaki suddenly said

"She's right. Kana-chan's not herself remember? So it's not like she'll tell us right away what's wrong" Yoshino reminded them

"Then we'll just have to make her talk!" Mako-chan said hitting the table with _"her"_ fist all fired up.

"I don't think forcing it out of her is a good idea" Haruka said worriedly

"I'm with you Mako-chan! I'll help you" Touma said joining in

"But Kana-chan's not home yet" Atsuko pointed out

"Well why don't we look for more clues then in her room" Maki suggested

"I already did that when she's asleep and found nothing" Chiaki said

"But right now she's not here and there more people looking. It'll be easier for us to look for something." Maki insisted which all of their friends agreed

"I don't know about that everyone…" Haruka still hesitant

"Don't worry Haruka-neesama we'll be careful not mess up…no let me correct that, her room is already messy so she wont notice anything" Chiaki reassured

"Yeah Haruka who knows we might find something that would solve this case" Maki said

"Fine okay. Then I'll just go buy some more ingredients for dinner since there's – " hearing their door open stopped Haruka from saying rest of her thoughts.

"I'm home." They immediately knew it was Kana from the voice,_ bad timing!_ Everyone thought since they haven't even started searching yet. "Kana welcome home" Haruka went over to meet her sister since she's going out anyway. "You're going out?" Kana said seeing the wallet Haruka was holding. "Yeah I plan on making omurice for dinner tonight and since my friends and Chiaki's friends are here I need to buy more ingredients." Haruka explained. "I noticed with all their shoes here. Anyway let me do that for you" Kana offered. This surprised Haruka since Kana would always be too lazy to do some shopping.

"Huh? No it's fine you just got here why don't you – " Haruka stopped after Maki called her

"Haruka sorry but I spilled the tea is it okay if you clean it up?" Maki said winking, "Oh Kana-chan welcome back!"

Kana just smiled at her friend and gave her attention back to her sister, "It's fine Haruka I don't mind just give me a list of what you need"

"O-okay sorry for the trouble" Haruka gave up in the end.

Immediately after Kana left for the supermarket their friends suddenly went out of the living room and headed to the Kana and Chiaki's room. "Alright the coast is clear everyone, you can now search Kana-chan's room!" Maki instructed and everyone did as they were told but Maki stayed for a while in the hallway. "Somehow I understand now what you feel…" Maki suddenly blurted out. "Maki?" Haruka asked. "After I saw Kana-chan just now, I kind of understand why it would bother you so much. What I feel might be the same as yours and Chiaki's but it's probably similar so you guys don't have to worry too much all by yourselves 'cause I guarantee you're not alone in this" Maki's words brought a tear in Haruka's eyes and deep down she believed her friend's honest words. "Oh by the way I lied about the tea I just said that so that you'd be forced to let Kana go so we can search her room." Despite what Haruka thought about Maki's honest words she suddenly started to doubt her.

***5 minutes later**

Their friends went back to the living room feeling defeated and tired. "No use there was absolutely no clue that could help us" Touma said feeling beat. Just when they thought they couldn't get any clue the doorbell rang. It was Kana's friends with cake with them because of that Minami's living room became crowded. That was the first time they had that many friends over so Haruka decided to remove the living room table for every one to fit in the room.

"Fujioka-kun I didn't know you were coming over" Haruka said feeling embarrassed that the place is too crowded for the new guests to feel comfortable while serving the cake to everyone.

"Yeah sorry we didn't say anything before hand we wanted to surprise Minami actually. If we've known that there'd be a lot of people here right now we could've come over tomor – "

"No no! It's fine, actually it's good that you guys are here. What better way to find clues about this mystery but to ask the people directly involved with the person in question at school." Maki immediately said making their other friends nod in agreement

"What? Mystery? Clue?...Are we playing detectives?" Riko asked confused

"You see the reason we all, coincidentally, decided to come over today is to see if we do something about Kana-chan. I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about right?" Maki confirmed, "So far we have nothing after searching her room except that it's school related and earlier we decided that we're going make her spill out"

"Please…if you know anything at all" Haruka sounding a bit desperate.

"Yeah she's been really strange lately but Haruka-san what made you guys think that it's school related?" Fujioka asked

"Because when I asked her about how school was she suddenly had a disturbed look. That's why we're hoping you guys could tell us anything since you're with her at school…"

The middle schoolers looked at each other before saying anything. "I understand Haruka-san but we too have no clue why she's like that. She just started acting different all of a sudden…sorry" Keiko said looking down a bit sad she can't help the desperate eldest Minami. Though a bit disappointed they stopped looking for answers from other people and so they just started a new a topic while waiting for Kana so they can directly ask her once and after all.

"By the way you guys mentioned you wanted to surprise Kana, what's the occasion?" Haruka brought up

"Oh that we thought we could celebrate Minami's first ever 99% in math today" Fujioka explained

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Touma couldn't believe it

"We're celebrating her first 99% in math…" Fujioka repeated but they still find it hard to believe

"Wow amazing she even surpassed Chiaki who gets a 97% as her highest score" Yoshino complimented

"I'm sure she just forged it!" Chiaki defended

"Here I even took a picture of it in my phone" Miyuki proudly showed it to everyone in the room

"I-I bet she can't do it again…"

"Amazing _this_ really does calls for a celebration" Haruka said happily

"I know! After what happened with those teac – "

"Shh!"

Riko suddenly hit Miyuki on the head because she was about to say something she shouldn't and she did realize it too late. Haruka and others have already known that they were hiding something and they're not letting them go.

"You!" Maki pointing at Miyuki, "you were about to say something weren't you?"

"No! Nothing she didn't say teachers – " Riko tried to defend her friend but she slipped herself

"There's no use hiding! Now tell us what you know!" Mako-chan suddenly stood up

"It's nothing really I swear!" Fujioka joined in

"Liars! The truth shall be revealed! Now spill it!" Maki said being persistent ready to hold the middle schoolers down

"Please tell us what is it?" Haruka begged them

Letting out a breath and fixed her glasses Keiko faced the eldest saying, "Yes something did happen earlier…"

"Keiko!" Riko called out hoping she could stop her

"But if it's about Kana's odd behavior I don't think it's the answer because whatever happened earlier that wasn't the first time and Kana just recently started acting strange" Keiko explained, "So there's no need for you guys to know about it Kana knew that's why she asked us not tell you"

"Why? Why wont she tell us anything?" Haruka very confused

"As for the real reason I don't know but in my opinion maybe she doesn't want you to worry about it"

"But still can you tell me what happened? You guys mentioned something about teachers…please?" Haruka still insisted in knowing.

Once again Kana's friends looked at each other before deciding to tell them what happened at school. How some of their teachers have been comparing her to her sisters most of the time or whenever they see her doing poorly at school and humiliating her in front of the whole class. They also mentioned earlier that day was the first time Kana fought back by giving those teachers something they didn't expect. Hearing all that Haruka once again felt bad about it even Chiaki, _why do I have to feel sorry for that idiot? It's her fault for not taking her studies seriously_. But the more she resented the more she felt mad about what happened.

"I-I didn't know…" Haruka said looking down and putting a hand on her forehead

"It's not your fault Haruka…" Atsuko tried to comfort her friend

"Yeah it's all those stupid teachers' fault!" Maki added

"But somehow it's inevitable they might have expected so much from her since she's Haruka-san's sister and got disappointed when Kana's not doing well" Mako-chan said

"We've been telling her to study but she never listens" Chiaki added

"But she didn't deserve all that!" Haruka suddenly snapped, "They've been humiliating her all this time!"

"Haruka-neesama I didn't mean – "

"Mean what?!"

As the environment got tensed and their friends ready to stop Haruka from getting mad at their youngest, a familiar voice suddenly spoke from the doorway of the living room. "And that's why I said not to let them know…" Every one looked at Kana's ways surprised that she was there and they couldn't believe they didn't notice her. _How much did she hear?_ Everyone thought, scared of what would happen next. "K-Kana! I'm sorry I told them" Keiko said. "It's okay Keiko it can't be helped. There's nothing we can do about it now. Don't blame yourself" Kana said reassuring her friend and everyone else in the room that she wasn't mad relieving Keiko and the rest.

"But as punishment you have to help me carry and serve the food from the kitchen" Kana demanded

"Huh? What food?" Keiko asked

"Dinner, now come on"

"Dinner? Wait you cooked dinner?" Chiaki clarified

"Yeah"

"When?"

"When I got back an hour ago I started cooking"

"An hour ago? Why didn't let us know you're back?" Haruka surprised

"I did but you guys were busy I couldn't disturb you so I just cooked dinner myself"

"Wait then that means you heard everything?" Maki suspected

"Hmm not really everything just from the part when Riko hit Miyuki-chan on the head"

"Sorry Kana-chan…" Miyuki said feeling ashamed that she's the one who almost started the fight between Haruka and Chiaki

"It's fine Miyuki-chan" Kana said hoping to set their minds at rest about the matter, "Anyway come on Keiko"

"O-okay"

A few minutes later, amidst the awkward silence in the room, the Minami sisters together with their friends sat on the living room floor with plates of omurice in their hands ready to eat. Haruka and Chiaki, who knew Kana's cooking were kind of hesitant, "Don't worry I didn't do any experiment on that I followed Haruka's recipe book so it's edible" the middle child said knowing her sisters too well. After that they all took their first bite and it indeed tasted normal it wasn't perfect but it's good. Their friends tried to loosen up the tension within the room by having a conversation with each other, it didn't matter what it was about as long as the silence is prevented but the hosts themselves just ate quietly. Soon everyone was done eating and said their thanks for the food. Kana started to clean up and collecting the plates asking Keiko to help out as part of her punishment too and Fujioka volunteered himself too. That's when Haruka started to speak.

"Say Kana why didn't you tell us about the teachers harassing you at school?"

"Hm? 'Cause I don't think it's necessary to tell you about it." Kana responded casually focusing in what she's doing, "Also I don't think I ever felt harassed in any way so it's fine –"

"It's _not _fine they're humiliating you in front of everybody"

"Well it's my fault anyway for neglecting my studies in the first place besides I don't care about what people say about me. It's fi – "

"But I told you _it's not!_" Haruka started raise her voice and their friends can't do anything but to watch, "How could you be so indifferent about this?"

"Because it's not worth worrying about"

"Then what about me and Chiaki? We're worried about it"

"Why? There's nothing wrong, I'm fine…"

"Where in the world did you get that lie?! Do you think I'm blind not to see that's there's something wrong with you?! I've been with you since you were born I can tell if there's something different with you!" Haruka's mad and every one can tell and was scared, "You always walk away when I ask you what's wrong, I want to know why?! Why can't you tell me?!"

"Haruka could you calm yourself. I already told you it's not necess – "

"YES IT IS!"

Kana was startled with Haruka that she almost dropped the plates on Maki, who was in front of her that time. Putting down the plates she finally faced her sister, "No it's not" Kana said casually almost like with no emotion, "If you want to fight about it, fine. I'll fight with you later when we're alone."

Their friends didn't know what to do. The sisters fighting is a first for them so they're having a dilemma as to whether to stop them or butt out from family matters. But as soon as Kana was about to go back to what she was doing Mako-chan finally got the courage to stand and speak up. "Hold it right there Kana! You don't have to be so cold at Haruka-san!" Touma joined supporting her friend, "That's right! She's just worried about you, you know!" Kana let out a sigh getting tired of repeating herself, "Like I sai – " before she could continue both Touma and Mako-chan jump on her pinning her down. Every one else in the room were surprised at the sudden attack on the middle child.

"H-Hey! What are you – " Kana tried to resist and fight back

"Enough with talking! We're going to make you talk once and after all!" Mako-chan said

"Yeah! Spill it Kana! We're not going to let go until you tell us what we want to know from the beginning!" Touma said trying hard to keep her friend from getting away.

"That's right!" Riko then spoke out of nowhere, "We're all friends here Kana and we're all worried about you especially your sisters. We want to help you." After a while Kana stopped resisting. "Is that so…" she said, "Fine I'll tell you…"

"Really?" Mako-chan and Touma said then immediately let her go

Kana then sat in seiza position facing her friends with a very serious face, "If you really want to know, I'll tell you…in one condition…"

Her friends said their _okay's_ and she gave a short pause before telling her condition, "…_all_ of you must also reveal something first" Individual shocks and _what's_ were expressed by her friends.

"I think it's only fair don't you think? Now go ahead tell us what you've been _hiding _all this time" She looked at her friends who pinned her down and said, "Why don't you start _Ma-ko-chan?_ Then Touma then Riko…ready?"

The room fell silent again and it was then they realized that it was stupid of them to agree before hearing the condition; it was a spur of the moment. Mako-chan, Touma and Riko are now pressured by their dilemmas, _should I tell or not?!_ The three of them knew for themselves that they're not ready for this sudden revelation. With everyone nervous and anticipating, except for Kana, Fujioka suddenly broke the silence. "I-I'll go first!"

"No Fujioka I want these three to go first. Plus I think we all know what you're going to say anyway" she said smiling at him making his face turn red, "What's wrong? I thought we're all friends here. I thought you guys want to know" Kana's sarcasm made the three feel more uncomfortable.

In a moment more after seeing her friends not talking, "I'm just going to say this once so listen carefully…" all eyes and ears are on Kana, "Just because we're friends doesn't automatically mean you have to know everything about me there's a limit with what I want my friends to know. There are stuff I don't tell anyone just like you guys, please respect that. If I caused worry I apologize at the same I'm grateful but I'm fine really and as I said earlier…you don't need to know what it is. My reason for that is because it's _my_ problem and _I'll_ deal with it. I understand you want to help, and I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I don't need your help with it._ I'm _the only one who can only solve this one. Not that I don't trust you but in fact I trust you that you'd be willing to help in case I asked for it." Kana then stretched her arms before standing up, "Now then if you guys would excuse me I'll just buy some milk and bread from the convenience store." Before leaving Kana said a few more things, "Oh if you think I'm mad, I'm not so don't get the wrong idea and no need to feel you have to apologize or anything." Once again Kana successfully left behind a room full of awkward silence among the people in it. Haruka and the others were having mixed emotions and didn't know what to feel. They all realized that Kana was right, if she _did_ wanted some help she could've just told them. It was common sense and they want to hit their head on the wall for being stupid not to comprehend something so simple.

Hesistantly Atsuko tried to break the silence, "U-um I think…I think this is not so bad…"

"Huh? What do you mean Atsuko?" Maki said very confused

"I mean look, Kana-chan's been waking up on time, being responsible, getting serious in her studies and even more level-headed…" Atsuko explained

"I guess we're just not used to it and it's so sudden that's why we all immediately saw this as a serious problem" Yoshino added

"Yeah whatever she's facing right now let's just let her do what she needs to do and just be there when she needs us" Fujioka said

"What do you think Haruka?" Atsuko asked looking at her friend, who was still feeling awful about everything. Atsuko stood up and went over to her friend she gave her a hug and said, "Don't worry just give her a chance to try and fix things on her own"

"But what if she messes up? Like when she tried to fix my rabbit necklace made of glass, or like the time when she forgot to cook the rice one Monday morning and tried to make it up by cooking rice for dinner forgetting we're supposed to have pasta or when she cooked too much curry because she kept getting it wrong. What if she gets hurt? What if – "

"Haruka stop…" Atsuko said very gently and looked at her friend almost in tears, "I know you're more worried than us but she said she's the only one who can fix her problem and she said she's fine so she's going to be alright."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're going to be there for her and Chiaki and all of us, okay? So let's trust her"

"Yeah despite her mess ups there are times when she can do things right like getting rid of the rain by using Chiaki as a teru-teru bozu" Uchida said

"Kana never messed up in helping me in my troubled times not once…" Mako-chan added

"See? She might mess up often but she never fails to do other stuff right" Atsuko said with a very warm smile.

Haruka, after seeing her friends' full support decided to listen and not worry as much from now on. _I guess I better start learning how to let go_, Haruka realized. "I understand, thank you." With that everyone decided to let it go and just watch Kana from the sidelines. Their friends helped out in cleaning up and said their goodbyes afterwards. Not forgetting to apologize for the trouble they have caused.

Haruka stretched her arms after seeing their friends off feeling tired looked at her watch,_ 11PM...What a long day for everyone I'm glad that's over with_, _but this day is not quite over yet for the three of us. There are things I need to do first..._

To be continued...

* * *

Reviews are welcome :)  
Stay tuned for chapter 3


	4. Chapter 3

Minami-ke is not mine.

Here you go, chapter 3 I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

_It'll go away if I don't think about it I'm sure of it so…bear with it for a little longer. I'm doing my best…if only you didn't existed…if only you didn't come in my life. If only I didn't realize it…if only…then I guess none of these would ever happen…_

After checking that nobody left anything Haruka went to the kitchen to make tea for three. Chiaki who stayed silent since dinner was sitting alone in the living room hugging Fujioka tighter than usual. Haruka then called her over to the kitchen and she immediately did as she was told. "Why don't we have tea while we wait for Kana?" Haruka invited smiling at their youngest. "Uh o-okay" Chiaki grabbed a seat at the dining table after accepting her sister's request. The young child sat quietly holding her bear closer when a cup of tea was put in front of her. "Thank you…" she said not looking at her sister before taking a sip of the tea. Haruka sat beside her and gently pulled her in for a hug, "Sorry for yelling at you earlier I didn't mean it and I know you didn't mean anything bad about what you said about Kana, did I scare you?" Haruka's warmth, gentleness and sincerity moved Chiaki to tears making her unable to answer and just give a slight nod. "I see, I'm sorry Chiaki…" Chiaki buried her face in her sister's arms trying to hide her crying face. Haruka let her cry for a little while longer before taking a look at her and wiping her tears. "Can you forgive me?", despite being close sisters Haruka still felt nervous that she might've given Chiaki enough trauma and start distancing herself from her. But instead a cute innocent smile and a clear 'yes' was all it took to calm her anxiety about their youngest. "Thank goodness" Haruka then said before kissing her on the forehead, which immediately made Chiaki remember the same thing that Kana did that night _I should've told Haruka-neesama about it right from the start._

"Um…Ha – " the sound of their front door stopped Chiaki from going any further. "I'm home" Kana said with a voice so tired as if she just got back from her work after 10hrs though she was only been out for an hour and a half. She noticed that their friends are gone already, ignored it and just continued walking to the kitchen. "Welcome back why don't you join us for tea?" Haruka said while watching Kana place the milk and bread where they should be. "Sorry Haruka not tonight…I feel tired is it okay if go to bed?" knowing what Kana had been through all day and probably more Haruka understood her sister's exhaustion "Sure", she said with a smile. "U-um…" Kana was about to go out when Haruka called her attention again "Goodnight…" She didn't get any reply from Kana but a smile instead. This time Haruka was fine with it. Chiaki listened carefully, after making sure that her sister was really in their bedroom she turned her attention back to her beloved eldest once again. "Haruka-neesama…um…there's something I want to tell you…" Chiaki said feeling a bit scared that her sister might get mad at her again for not telling what she saw. Knowing her one of the things that Haruka hates is when they hide stuff from her.

"Um…please don't get mad okay?" Chiaki said too frightened to even look at Haruka

"What is it Chiaki?"

"It's…um…it's about Kana…" she took a quick glance at her sister and saw her eyes widened with concern

"Why? What about Kana, Chiaki? Do you know something?"

"Um…I know what we all agreed on earlier but I just feel that you should know about it. Though I don't know if it would help with anything…"

"It's okay please tell me"

Chiaki told Haruka what she saw and heard the night before. She made sure she conveyed the exact words Kana said to herself, how she said it and what was she doing when she said it. The youngest described everything down to the last detail, from what time she heard her sister come out of the room to the time she came back and gave her a kiss. She also explained why she didn't tell Haruka about it sooner was because she thought it would just worry her more, and somehow it did. "I'm sorry Haruka-neesama…" a sobbing Chiaki said as if she did something very horrible. "It's okay Chiaki. Thank you for telling me" Haruka said patting her sister on the head, "Why don't we go to bed? We still have school tomorrow." While wiping her tears Chiaki just gave a nod and the two sisters walked out of the kitchen and got ready for bed.

***In Haruka's bedroom**

Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling motionless and accompanied by the ticking of her wall clock Haruka doubt she'd be falling asleep anytime soon. Everything happened that day had an automatic replay in her head as much as she didn't want to think about it and Chiaki's story about Kana occupied her thoughts the most. Trying so hard to analyze her words to see if she can find a little light from Kana's words when she was alone. _Kana said those? Why?... _She was thankful that Chiaki was able to remember precisely everything that night and from that it'd help her imagine what her sister witnessed.

_Let's see…first she was crying before eating the cheese lemon custard chiffon pies…why? Chiaki said it's probably because there are two of them…well it's possible but considering the situation I don't think it's just because of that. _

_Alright next is she talked about the pasta and forgot to thank me for it…oh so that's why she suddenly brought it up the next day. _

_Okay next is…is she said I love them…and that she loves us too…but she didn't know if…_

_And…that's it…she didn't say any more before hitting the table and started eating large bites of the pie *sigh*_

_She didn't know if…if what? If what Kana? What don't you kno – Wait!_ Haruka then had a sudden realization, it hit her so quickly she even surprised herself so much that it made her sit up. She felt she's almost there and it gave her the rush just thinking about it. She took a few seconds to calm herself then carefully pondered about it.

_Okay…let's think about it. The pies and her favorite pasta common denominator is they're both for her, making her feel the special treatment. And I think she realized that and it made cry not because she didn't like it but it's the total opposite it made her happy because she knew she was loved. But why cry over it? She's not the type to cry when she's happy…unless she feels she didn't deserve it? Yeah it's highly possible. It's just like the time when she used a cold as an excuse so she couldn't come to the neighborhood cleaning and made Chiaki mad when she took care of Kana who wasn't really sick at all. And when she actually did catch one and tried to hide so Chiaki won't get mad she cried when Chiaki did find out and forgave her…That makes sense I mean why else would she cry over that little special treatment for her. So that means…did she do something for her to feel that way?...Kana's 'I love them, she loves us' statement…let's see…she didn't know if…_

_If we'd still love her?..._

That stopped Haruka's thoughts for a while and she tried to think of some other possibilities of what Kana would've wanted to say. But what she last thought of made the more sense. _Was that it? Was that what Kana wanted to say? If so then that means she's…doubting? Did she really do something for her to feel undeserving of our love? Is it really that bad? Her doing errands and cooking dinner…was that all because she wanted to make up for whatever she did? I want to know…_

Haruka lay back down because her head started to ache. Her theories kept her more awake than before and her frustration of not knowing if she's right or wrong is making it worse. But she was determined to find out and she thought of a plan on how to do it. She doesn't know if it'll work but it's worth a try. _Maybe I could use that to make her tell me the truth as well…_

***The next day**

Haruka was sleeping soundly when she heard someone was calling her name and shoving her. She groaned a bit before opening her eyes to see who it was.

"Haruka wake up…"

"Kana?" a bit surprised and confused why she was waking her up, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's time to wake up you're going to be late for school"

"What?!" Haruka immediately sat up and checked her clock, "7:30?! Oh no! Breakfast!"

"Relax Haruka I already made some so no pressure. It's just onigiri though but it's still rice so you're good. Knowing how you can't survive without rice in the morning."

"Oh…okay" Haruka said trying to process everything, "Where's Chiaki?"

"She's waiting for us in the kitchen."

"Got it. Sorry about that Kana"

"It's fine. This is the first time though what time did you sleep anyway?"

"Huh?" Haruka then remembered everything she thought about last night, "Um…I don't know"

"Well it doesn't matter now. So get ready and we'll see you in the kitchen"

"Okay" Haruka said with a big smile on her face, "By the way Kana…"

"What is it?"

"Good morning" Haruka said still smiling so happily, which Kana noticed and found it kind of weird and unexpected

"G-good morning. Now hurry up and – "

"Thanks for making breakfast today"

"Huh? I told you it's fi – "

"I love you" Haruka's last words made Kana raise an eyebrow and finally decided to ask

"What? Where'd that come from? What's with you today?"

"Nothing…" Haruka said while getting up from bed, "I just want to tell you I love you"

"Why?"

"Because you're my sister and I do. So I love you" Haruka said then saw Kana's confused look turn in to a frown

Kana paused for a while, looked away and said, "I know…" before walking out of her sister's room.

Kana's reaction gave Haruka the confidence that her theory last night was right. _It's still too early to celebrate though so I'll just keep showering her some love in every chance I get, just like I planned. It'll reassure her at the same time make her tell me what's really happening…hopefully._ Haruka's never been this determined before it gave her more reason not to worry and be depressed. So with a smile on her face and new strength in her mind, heart and soul she vowed not give up until she got her old Kana back.

**=One week later=**

***At the Minami household during breakfast**

"I won't have any afternoon classes today, do you want me to bake your favorite strawberry shortcake Kana?"

It's already been a week since Kana started to be different from her usual self and so far there's not much progress in Haruka's plan to shower her sister lots of love but she hasn't given up yet. So for the past 7 days most of her attention has been on Kana and making her feel loved as much as possible. This made Kana a little more distant than before, which is a good thing for the eldest because…_soon it'll pressure her in to confessing if ever she really did something…well in theory, but it's still worth a try._

"No thanks…" Kana replied nonchalantly

"Then what would you like?" Haruka asked with a smile

"Why have you been so attached to me?" Kana stopped eating to ask with a straight face looking a bit annoyed

"What do you mean? Because you're my sister I love you"

"They say…the more you love the more you'll hurt self if that person you love _lied_ to you…"

"Huh? Lied to me?"

"Also...they say when you love you're bound to _hurt_ someone in the process. If that's the case will you keep loving even when you know you might get hurt or you might hurt someone?"

"Huh? Hurt someone…I don't – "

"By the way Haruka, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've been doing for me but let me remind you I'm not your only sister…"

"What? Of course I know that why are you saying that all of a sudden?"

"Well because your attention has been on me for the past 7 days"

"What? That's nonsense I give Chiaki some attention too"

"Oh? Then let me ask you…where do you think she is now?"

"Huh?" Haruka then suddenly realized their youngest wasn't with them at the table, "Didn't she just go to brush her teeth?"

"She went to school already…"

"What? Why didn't say anything?"

"Yes she did…she said she'll be going first because the kid that's supposed to feed the hamster today is sick so she'll take over"

"I didn't hea – "

"Exactly. You've been like that for a week."

Haruka was stunned by what Kana said. Thinking back her sister was right, _I don't remember anything Chiaki said or did for the past week_. "Thanks for the food. Anyway we're both your little sister but I think you should give Chiaki your attention instead. I think...its for the _better_…" Kana said standing up from the table and leaving her sister alone. "Wait Ka – " Haruka tried to call out but Kana was out of sight already, _it's for the better?...those things she said about love…what was that about?_

***At Chiaki's school**

With a light smile on her face, Chiaki watched their pet hamster eat the bits of vegetables she prepared for it. _This is really kind of soothing,_ she thought enjoying the quiet and calming moment she's having with their hamster. "MINAMI! GOOD MORNING!" Makoto suddenly greeted thus ruining Chiaki's relaxed mood. She greeted him back by kicking him on the shin and then walked away leaving Makoto confused and in pain.

"Hey, Chiaki how's Kana-chan?" Uchida asked

"Yeah I miss the old and fun Kana" Touma commented

"I know what you mean. I think we all miss her" Uchida said

"She's still the same…" Chiaki said trying to hide that she too misses her sister

"How about Haruka? Still giving all her attention to Kana?" Touma asked

"It seems so"

"Oh my it's already been a week. Are you okay? Since you like you sister so much?" Yoshino checked thinking her friend might not be emotionally okay with it

"I'm fine. Don't worry somehow I know why Haruka-neesama's doing it"

"Really? Why?" Uchida said feeling curious.

Chiaki didn't answer her question anymore because she's not quite sure herself why but she understands that Haruka was doing it for Kana. _It seems she figured out something_, she thought believing that her sister wouldn't really have any favoritism. But somehow she also felt a bit frustrated at herself for not finding out anything about the situation, she felt like Kana outsmarted her. _Well whatever, this only goes to show that Haruka-neesama's the best of the best. I'll leave it to you Haruka-neesama_.

***After school at Kana's school**

All the first years and second years walked out their school gate not failing to notice the high school girl standing outside standing by the gate. But unlike them some of the third years seem to recognize her and started to run away.

"Haruka-san?" Keiko called upon seeing the eldest Minami, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Kana I was thinking maybe we could go get some cake before going home"

"That's nice. Keiko let's go get some too" Riko said who was with them

"Sure okay" Keiko said

"By the way…um…how's Kana?" Haruka asked

"Ah…well…remember what we told you last week about the teachers and everything?" Riko said

"Yeah…did they do it again?"

"Ah no…actually since that day the teachers stopped and there have been rumors already about Kana" Keiko said hesitantly

"What rumors?!"

"That she's the next banchou!" an unfamiliar voice suddenly interrupted behind Keiko and Riko.

"Hey don't suddenly butt in someone else's conversation, Hiroko" Yuu said, "Sorry about tha – "

"Y-you're…you're…the legendary banchou Mi-M-Minami Ha-Haruka…aren't you?" Hiroko said with a trembling voice upon seeing the rumored legend

"I am not a banchou!" Haruka clarified

"Well that's not what the other third years think that recognize you" Yuu said referring to their fellow seniors who were avoiding them.

"Amazing to think she'd have such reputation at this school" Riko commented

"C-can I have you're autograph Minami Haruka-sama?" Hiroko asked

" 'Sama'? Anyway stop it I'm no legend and I'm no banchou. Those were just rumors"

"By the way this is the 3rd generation banchou, Yuu" Hiroko introduced ignoring Haruka

"3rd generation?" Haruka wanted to keep clearing up the rumors about her but she was more curious about what Hiroko said, "What do you mean 3rd generation?"

"Well you were the 1st generation who dominated the school and after you graduated there were others who followed your footsteps as banchou" Hiroko explained happily

"You mean I started all of this?!" Haruka said feeling that this rumor about her will never end.

"Yes" Hiroko smiled as she answered, "Your legacy lives on until the day you die. Because of you I, the observer Hiroko, was inspired to observe and collect information of the other banchou generations"

"I give up…this will never leave me" Haruka felt even more helpless, "Wait a minute…3rd generation? Then there's 2nd and 4th?"

"Yeah the 2nd generation was supposed to be a guy named Minami Natsuki but the title was given to Hitomi instead because he can't lay a hand on her…"

_I can't believe it they were also rumored as banchou_, Haruka thought.

"…3rd generation is Yuu and 4th generation is Fujioka-kun but that title seemed to be transferred to your sister Minami Kana-chan because of the sudden assault she did last week to a teacher"

"Wait a minute! She didn't assault anyone she was just defending herself" Keiko cleared up

"But that's what the rumors said" Hiroko explained

"Hold on" Haruka said suddenly having an idea, "You said you're a banchou observer and you collect information about them right Hiroko-chan?"

"Yes legendary banchou Minami Haruka-sama" Hiroko immediately responded, which Haruka wanted to correct but she just ignored it since it'll never change anyway

"And you said Kana's been rumored to be the new 4th generation right? Then is there anything you observed about her? Anything at all could you please tell me?"

Keiko and Riko saw right through Haruka and anticipated for the observer's answer. Hiroko's eyes widened upon Haruka's request. It made her heart skip a beat, the legend was asking her for something. It made her happy that she can of service to the great banchou.

"As a matter of fact I do have something!" she said while taking out her notebook.

"Hey if those are just rumors then don't bother saying anything", Yuu reminded.

"Well to tell you the truth I have been observing her even before she was rumored as banchou…" Hiroko admitted.

"You have?" Haruka said surprised

"Why?" Riko asked very curious

"Well remember when we saw Kana studying at the library last week?" Hiroko faced Yuu

"Huh? Yeah I remember I think she was cramming for a test that day and you said there was something off about her" Yuu recalled

"Right and from then on I started following her…"

"You mean you were spying on her?" Riko rephrased

"Well what do you have?" Haruka asked feeling impatient

"From what I have observed for the passed week it seems she's always deep in thought and always looking out the window, she's been trying to hide her frustration on something by going to the bathroom and silently crying in the cubicle and she seems to be avoiding something or someone or probably both…"

"What? Who?" Haruka insisted and grabbed Hiroko on the shoulders

"I-I don't know she never lets her guard down so it's hard to know…please don't hurt me" Hiroko pleaded

"Ah sorry" Haruka immediately took her hands off, "Anyway she's avoiding something or someone?..."

Their conversation ended when they saw Kana walking towards them. "Haruka? What are you doing here?" Kana immediately asked but before her sister could answer Hiroko interrupted again. "Um…d-do you think maybe I c-could get a picture of you together?" she said referring to the three rumored banchou. There was a bit of opposition but in the end Hiroko's request was granted. "So what are you doing here? I thought you didn't have afternoon classes you should be home by now" Kana asked again. "Well I waited for you I was thinking if we could have some cake with Chiaki then go home together." Haruka explained. Kana looked at her sister for a while and just gave her 'okay' before both of them walked away leaving their friends behind. It made Haruka happy since Kana finally accepted her invitation to something.

"Hey Hiroko you lied didn't you?" Yuu said looking at her friend suspiciously

"I didn't lie I just didn't tell her everything" Hiroko said with a grin on her face

"What?! Then there's more?" Riko said surprised

"Then why didn't you tell Haruka-san?" Keiko asked

"Yeah she looked desperate for information" Yuu pointed out

"Well I don't think it's in my place to tell her…she needs to find this one out herself or if she's lucky Kana-chan can just tell her herself" Hiroko said

"Tell us what is it already" Riko said

"it's just a theory though but from my observation Kana-chan seems to be in love" Hiroko finally said with a big smile on her face.

"EEHH?!" the other three said in unison after a long pause

"Wait wait wait…Kana?! In love?!" Riko still couldn't believe it

Then from out of nowhere Fujioka responded from what Riko said, "Minami's in…love?". Such statement left all of them feeling dizzy especially Riko and Fujioka. It was very hard for them to believe considering their friend's density when it comes to love. Both Riko and Fujioka were dying to know who Kana was in love with but all Hiroko said was, "Who knows…like I said it was just my theory" leaving both in a slump.

_And so I said but I think I can sense it…*chuckle* you're making this very interesting Kana-chan._

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the last 2 or 3 chapters :)

Reviews and comments are welcome as always :)


	5. Chapter 4

Minami-ke is not mine. I dont own it.

Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_I don't know what to do anymore…you're driving me crazy…I'm so torn. I don't know if I'm able to keep this up for much longer…but I have to. I don't know what will happen if I don't…I'm scared._

***At a nearby café**

The three Minami sisters started to have a relaxing afternoon at a café Haruka has been eyeing on for months. Though not aware of the sudden change of pace Chiaki just enjoyed it as well. While waiting for their two slices of strawberry shortcakes and hotcake Kana excused herself to the restroom. Also leaving her sisters a chance to talk for a while.

"Aren't you going with her Haruka-neesama?"

"Hm? Why?"

"Ugh nothing…just asking…" said Chiaki looking away

"You're my sister too so I want you to know that I love you too" Haruka gave her sister a pat on the head and smiled at her warmly

"I know Haruka-neesama don't worry. It's all for Kana right?"

"You knew?" Haruka's eyes widened with surprise

"Yes. I know you wouldn't do something out of the ordinary unless you have a reason", after reassuring her sister she smiled back at her, "I assume you figured out something regarding Kana's further strangeness?"

"Sort of, though I'm not that certain about it…"

Haruka planned to tell their youngest all about it quickly before Kana gets back when she was interrupted. "Oh Haruka-chan! I didn't expect to see you here with Chiaki-chan, how have you been?" it was their next door neighbor who was about to leave the café, "I see you still have it tough as a student and a mother for your sisters." Haruka was so used with that remark she doesn't know what to respond to that anymore but still she tries, "Well I'm used to it so I guess it's not that hard."

"Is that so? That's good but I bet if it's Chiaki-chan it's less tough isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Kana-chan is so different from you two. She's seems lazy and irresponsible. I bet her studies are bad too; she doesn't seem to take everything seriously. What a troublemaker she is. I mean aren't you guys embarrassed to have a sister like her? Well having two sisters to look after is really tough and you're still too young. I guess you're still deficient in keeping them in check while focusing on your studies. It _really_ is hard so I don't blame you Haruka-chan."

The two Minami sisters were holding back their temper and just waiting for the right moment to give that old lady a piece of their mind. Haruka wanted to stop their neighbor from saying any more out of line statements about Kana but she's having a hard time finding the right words and figuring out how to say them nicely as much as possible. "Amazing. I'm surprised you know so much" a sarcastically smiling Kana suddenly said while standing behind their neighbor and startling all three of them.

"Kana-chan?! I didn't know you were here" a nervous and shocked old lady said, "U-um…look what I said, they were – "

"All true…" Kana interrupted and continued herself, "I'm nothing _like _my sisters, and you want to know why?" Everyone anticipated even though they're already uncomfortable with what's happening and so the middle child told them what's on her mind, "Because the truth is…I'm _adopted_…"

The three of them gasped out of surprise, it was like a cliché revelation in a drama TV series. It was so shocking that it even got Haruka, the one who was with Kana everyday since she was born, confused for a second. "H-Hey Kana!". Kana looked at her and said, "What? I figured I should just tell her since she's already prying so much". Their neighbor was speechless and didn't want the conversation to continue. "Well its true I mean have you ever wondered why I call my big sister by her name and why Chiaki does the same to me?"

_Wait a minute I never called her onee-chan ever because Haruka-neesama was more of a big sister than her…but…_

"Ha-Haruka-neesama?..." Chiaki looked at their eldest with teary eyes, "Is…is that true?"

"I _am_ adopted that's why…my actions, however bad, has nothing to do with them. Also Haruka never, in her whole life, failed in giving us what we need. She's _never_ deficient, she's responsible enough to put her studies and us first before gossiping and minding other peoples business unlike you. So don't ever say that again are we clear?" Kana asked looking at their neighbor with a smile. And without hesitation she excused herself after nodding to Kana's question.

"Hey Kana! What the heck was that?! You're not adopted!" Haruka immediately confronted

"Then she's not really adopted?" Chiaki wanted to confirm

"No of course not don't believe it Chiaki" Haruka comforted her sister who was in tears

"But for a gossiper like that old lady, she'll believe anything" Kana said before giving a faint laugh at what she said.

"What _is_ wrong with you?! Why would you tell such lie?! That wasn't funny!"

"Well duh…so they'd stop blaming _you_ for every mistake_ I_ make!" Kana said and Haruka saw her sister's eyes widened as if she was surprised at what she said then looked away. The three sisters remained quiet until the waiter walked over to their table bringing their pastries a few seconds later.

"Thank you for waiting. Your order: 2 slices of strawberry shortcake and one order of hotca – "

"Please cancel the other strawberry shortcake I won't have it anymore" Kana said and got her bag then walked away, "I'm going home…"

Once again Haruka and Chiaki just watched their sister walk away and they didn't understand why they're unable to stop her.

***At the Minami household**

The two sisters got home soon after they were finished eating at the café. Haruka prepared dinner and Chiaki helped, as for Kana, she was sleeping in the bedroom by the time the two got home. It's a usual sight but then again it actually isn't. A lot happened that day and from what happened earlier that afternoon Haruka became more confident about her assumptions regarding Kana's sudden change. She was lost in thought, recalling everything, analyzing and deciphering every little detail. _According to Hiroko-chan's observation on Kana, she said that it seems Kana's been avoiding something or someone or both. I wonder what or who could it be? _

**_'Well duh…so they'd stop blaming you for every mistake I make!'_**

_Since Kana said that with that reaction in her eyes I'm now 90% certain she did something. Argh! I don't know anymore!_

"HARUKA-NEESAMA!" Chiaki urgently called her sister back to reality

"Huh?" Haruka got to her senses and saw black smoke coming from her cooking, "Eh?! Oh no!". After immediately dealing with the problem Chiaki had Haruka sit down after seeing her so preoccupied to focus on cooking. "This is the first I've seen you burn something, Haruka-neesama…" Haruka felt embarrassed that their youngest saw her be careless on something she's supposed to be good at.

"You're not the only one who's worried about Kana, you know? I have a lot of questions I want answers to too, and most of them are _why's_." Chiaki said while preparing the ingredients again, "You said earlier that you have a guess as to why this is happening and a solution to it? I can help you"

Haruka took a pen and a paper then started explaining from the very beginning trying to make sure that Chiaki would understand everything. She told her sister how she somehow managed to connect the dots from Kana's words and actions and the pieces of information she got from Kana's friends. _Amazing, as expected of Haruka-neesama, her observation skills and her ability to decode are just so incredible,_ Chiaki thought while listening carefully to her sister. After presenting to Chiaki the possible problem Kana has, Haruka immediately told her the solution she came up so far.

"Everything is just a theory though unless it came from Kana herself", Haruka said after telling everything she knows.

"It's fine Haruka-neesama it's better than nothing. Everything you said are really sensible I'm honestly amazed in how you were able to connect all of it. But there seem to be one problem…" Chiaki said while crossing her arms.

"Eh? What is it Chiaki?" a very curious Haruka asked.

"Your '_Shower her lots of love till she confess'_ plan…I don't think I can do that"

"Eeehh? Why not? You always shower _me_ with love"

"That's because I find you deserving of my love and kindness"

"I'm sure she deserves your love and kindness too. So pleeease?" Haruka said using the puppy dog eyes trick

"B-but Haruka-neesama…" Chiaki said trying hard not to fall for it, "We're not even sure if it'll work."

"I know but I don't have anything else…so thank you so much for your help Chiaki"

"Eh? Hold on I haven't – "

"Hm? So you're not going to do it?" Haruka asked.

_Again with those eyes…*sigh* _"Fine but I don't even know how to" Chiaki surrendered.

"Anything's fine. You can do it" Haruka encouraged with a big smile on her face

The two of them went back to cooking dinner after agreeing on what to do. An hour later they finally finished and started setting the table. "You finish up Chiaki I'll go get Kana" Haruka said before leaving the kitchen.

***In Kana and Chiaki's bedroom**

Haruka went in a dark room as she expected. She turned on the lights and walked towards Kana who was in bed lying on her side facing the other way. She slowly sat beside her sister and caressed Kana's head, "Kana? Wake up…it's time for dinner". It wasn't like Haruka to wake her sister so gently but somehow she felt that's what she needs to do. "You guys go ahead I'm not hungry…" Kana responded in a low voice. "Are you sure? Are you not feeling well?" Haruka said sounding concerned. _What the heck? Of course she's not, _Haruka thought to herself after realizing her question. "I'm fine don't worry…" Kana said keeping her tone. Haruka stayed beside her sister and kept stroking her head. She gave a light chuckle and said, "You know I can't do that". Kana kept quiet for a while trying to hide that she's crying but Haruka knew that and just kept silent about it. "Say, can't you really tell me? Even just a little is fine…" Haruka said leaning down to wrap her arms around her troubled sister, "…I'll listen, I won't get mad, and I'll try my best to understand no matter what it is…" Haruka waited and kept hoping that Kana would finally open up to her. She felt her sister little by little let go of the tears she's been trying to hold back. Minutes passed and still nothing; Haruka didn't want to leave. "I'm sorry Haruka…" Kana finally said, "…please leave me alone…"

Haruka was a bit hurt by Kana's words despite that she still didn't want to leave. But she was certain her sister won't talk to her like she hoped she would so she just kissed Kana on the head and said, "Okay…I'm sorry…I love you…" before standing up and walked towards the door. "I love you too…" Kana said making sure her sister heard before she left the room. And Haruka did and that made her smile, _well that's enough for me…for now._

**=Next day=**

***At Kana's school**

"EEEHH?! KANA-CHAN'S IN LO – mmph"

"SSHHH! She'll hear you!"

It was early in the morning and Kana's friends shared to Miyuki what they learned about their friend from Hiroko the day before. And as they expected Miyuki had the same reaction, "Who is it? Who is it?" she asked so curiously and excitedly. "That's what I want to know!" Fujioka and Riko said in unison so aggressively. _Well I can't blame their eagerness to know_, Keiko thought understanding her friends' feelings for each other. On the other hand, Kana remained oblivious to what her friends' conversation on the other side of the classroom. She was completely clueless of the fact that her four friends are currently staring at her.

"Hey do think she's thinking about that person right now?" Miyuki asked still feeling excited about it

"I don't know…" Keiko answered

"I really want to know who it is" Riko said feeling frustrated

"Me too" Fujioka agreed feeling the same way as Riko

"Keiko go ask her" Riko suddenly said pushing her friend

"Eh?! Why me?!"

"Because I don't want to do it and she's more close to you than any of us. Fujioka-kun shouldn't do it 'cause he's a guy Kana will be more uncomfortable to say anything. There are greater chances if it's you plus she talks to you about boyfriends and stuff all the time. Besides aren't you a little curious too?" Riko explained. As much as Keiko didn't want to agree Riko was right.

"You can do it!" Miyuki cheered

"We're counting on you" Fujioka cheered as well

"Make sure you get an answer you hear me?" Riko demanded

She was outnumbered and thus was defeated. Hesitantly she walked towards Kana who was sitting by the window. She felt nervous because she doesn't know what to say or how to ask. If it weren't for her friends' pressure, specifically Riko, on her she could ask Kana naturally. She thought about it until she got in front of Kana's desk with no ideas. _Whatever, I'll just have to manage._

"G-good morning Kana"

"Keiko good morning, what is it? Do you need something?"

"Eh? Oh nothing…I was just curious about something…"

"What is it?"

"I-Is there…someone you like right now?"

The question surprised Kana causing her eyes to widen and just stare at Keiko. After a long pause Kana, for the first time in a long time, truly smiled and gave a chuckle. _She smiled!_ Her friends thought as they watched.

"That's the first time you asked me about my likes" Kana said smiling at Keiko.

"Well is there someone?" Keiko went back to the question feeling better after seeing Kana gave that smile.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well I'm curious"

"Why?"

_This is bad Kana's taking control of the conversation I have to do something,_ "So is it yes then? Since you wouldn't answer me directly"

"Who knows…maybe or maybe I'm just playing with you"

"Geez Kana…so who is it?"

"Who do you think, Keiko?"

After a while their conversation ended and Keiko went back to Riko and the rest. "Well?! Who is it?!" the three of them said in unison. "Well…she didn't tell me. She just said 'who do you think?'" Keiko said feeling defeated and used. She assumed her friends would let her go already after telling them Kana's answer. "Then who do you think it is?!" they suddenly asked. "Eh? I don't know" Keiko said. They felt disappointed but they still want to know who it is so they wouldn't let this rest for a while.

**=That weekend=**

***At the Minami household**

That weekend Fujioka came to visit to check on how Kana and her sisters were doing and to see if he can find out who Kana's in love with. They sat and chatted around the living room table while Kana was just reading a magazine listening, as expected though they are trying to let her in the conversation as well.

"Haruka could I have some cup noodles?" Kana suddenly asked it's been so long since she asked for something that it surprised them

"W-why don't you get one yourself, you idiot" Chiaki tried to act normal hiding the fact that it somehow made her happy that Kana asked for something

"No!...Er I mean it's okay Chiaki I'm going to get some more tea anyway" Haruka felt happy as well, "Why don't I get snacks for everyone else too?" Haruka then stood up and went to the kitchen

"Chiaki aren't you going to help Haruka?" Kana asked

"O-okay…"Chiaki agreed for some reason. _Wait why did I just say yes to that?_

Chiaki walked out the living room and immediately after she closed the door, she heard a _"Fujioka…"_ from Kana. _Hmm? What's this? _Kana's tone was very unusual that it made Chiaki curious, now she knows why Kana had her and Haruka go out the room. _What's going on?_ She knew its not good to eavesdrop but she can't help it. Then Haruka went out the kitchen with a tray of tea and cup noodles. "Chiaki what are you – "

"Sshh…" Chiaki gestured her sister to come closer to the door quietly and listen with her.

The two sisters anticipated for the Kana and Fujioka's conversation in the living room. _What could it be?_

To be continued...

* * *

Comments and reviews are welcome.

It won't be long now so stay tuned for chapter 5 :)


	6. Chapter 5 Final

Minami-ke is not mine.

Here it is the final chapter :)

* * *

_I give up…I can't go on like this. The more I push it away, the more this feeling stays. I guess this is just how I am; I need to accept that already. Haruka…Chiaki…I'm really sorry for being this way. But then that would mean every one around them will..._

_No! I won't let that happen! I'll just hide it. No matter what happens, they mustn't know. I don't know what to do now but I guess there are things I should do first…_

***At the living room**

It was a cloudy afternoon when Fujioka suddenly came by to visit the three sisters. It's been so long since they had a regular guest over. The last time their friends visited was when the group forcibly confronted Kana about her problem; that's why, they welcomed the change of pace. They sat in the living room, and they had a peaceful chat with each other. However, out of nowhere, Kana asked Haruka for a cup noodle forcing her to leave the room and manipulated Chiaki to do the same. Nobody knew that Kana has been planning to have a one on one talk with Fujioka for sometime now and that day she was given the chance to do so. As soon as she got her sisters to leave the room she closed the magazine she was reading and looked at Fujioka who was sitting in front of her.

"Fujioka…"

"Y-yes? W-what is it Minami?" Fujioka asked shocked by Kana's tone.

Kana took a while before saying anything, as if she was thinking what she was going say next. "Fujioka…there's something I want to tell you."

"W-what is it?" Fujioka asked with a smile but was obviously nervous.

"But before that, tell me something. You said in the past that you have feelings for me; I want to know if you still like me," Kana said leaving Fujioka very surprised that she knew all this time.

_I thought she didn't understand when I confessed, but now's not the time to be surprised Fujioka._

"Of course I do! I still like you, my feelings for you will never change," Fujioka said with full conviction.

"I see…," Kana let out a deep breath and said, "Fujioka…I want you to know that I enjoy your company all this time, I really do and I really appreciate everything you do for us. But please understand…"

At that point Fujioka already knew what Kana was going to say but he didn't want to think about it. He wanted to stop already. He didn't want to hear any more. His heart felt like it's going to explode inside his chest. He started to think that it was a bad idea to come that day. "I couldn't see you any more than a friend…" And there it was, the thing that Fujioka was afraid of. "I'm sorry Fujioka. This is really hard for me to tell you but…I don't want you hoping for something that's never going to happen." Despite Kana's straightforward words Fujioka didn't understand. _Where did I go wrong? Was it something I did?_

"B-but won't you at least give me a chance?"

"Fujioka –"

"Minami I really like you…"

"I know…to be honest I did try to like you…I really did, and that's why I didn't give say anything till now."

"Is…is there another guy?"

A pause from Kana before saying, "No."

"Oh okay…," somehow he felt relieved with Kana's answer. _I guess Hiroko's information is wrong._

"I do acknowledge how great of a guy you are. I mean you're nice, smart, popular and good in soccer. You're almost perfect, but I _am_ happier if we stay like this Fujioka. I can love you better as friend."

"I understand…"

"You probably hate me now for breaking your heart and I totally understand, but please don't stop visiting. Chiaki really likes you being here…"

"Don't worry Minami, I don't hate you and of course I won't stop visiting. I mean we're friends," Fujioka successfully held his tears back to give a smile.

"Thank you Fujioka," Kana smiled back feeling relieved that Fujioka didn't get mad or anything.

"It's no problem. Um…I guess I'll excuse myself for now. I heard there's going to be rain today and I forgot to bring an umbrella, is that okay?"

"It's okay. I'll tell Haruka and Chiaki you went ahead already."

"Thanks, see you at school Minami," Fujioka waved goodbye and then left the apartment without saying goodbye to the other two sisters.

Haruka and Chiaki were able to hide themselves before Fujioka went out the living room, both of them still surprised at what they heard. The tea and cup noodles that Haruka prepared have gotten cold already but she didn't notice at all. She was too caught up with what she heard. "I think we heard something we shouldn't have…" Chiaki said so casually. "But I never knew Kana could do something like that" Haruka admitted still surprised at how her sister acted just a while ago. "Anyway, let's go back Haruka-neesama Kana might wonder why we're taking so long." As the two walked back in the living room Haruka and Chiaki tried to act normal as if they didn't hear anything earlier.

"My, where's Fujioka-kun?" Haruka tried to ask casually while putting the tea and noodles on the table.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom, Haruka-neesama," Chiaki rode along.

"It's okay. I knew you were listening…," Kana said after taking a sip of the tea.

"How did you – "

"This cold tea is proof," Kana responded quickly.

_I forgot all about the tea and noodles_. Haruka thought admitting her mistake, "We're sorry…"

"Like I said it's okay. By the way thanks for the noodles," Kana said before eating.

There was silence between them; for half an hour Haruka and Chiaki didn't know what to say. They barely even touched their tea unlike Kana who already finished hers 15minutes ago together with her noodles. "I-I'm going to do my homework in my room," Chiaki suddenly said immediately running out the living room. "Hey wai – ," Haruka never had the chance to stop her sister from leaving her alone in the room of awkwardness. _Sorry Haruka-neesama, _Chiaki thought as she ran to the bedroom.

The ticking of the clock is the only thing Haruka can hear. She wanted to talk to Kana about earlier but didn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure if her sister was mad at them for eavesdropping. It was a private matter after all that's why she had them both leave the room. _Kana's definitely mad…what should I do?_ Haruka panicked in her thoughts while watching her sister read her magazine again.

Kana stopped reading and looked at Haruka, "I'm not mad…"

"What?"

"I said I'm not mad…if that's what you're thinking."

"Really?" Haruka felt a little sense of relief, "…but still you had us go out the room to have some privacy didn't you?"

"Well there's nothing we can do about that now."

"Sorry…"

"Just don't mention anything to him unless he's the one who brought it up."

"I understand. Still I'm surprised you were able to do it so smoothly."

"I guess I got that from you. The heart breaker _banchou."_

"Hey! I'm no banchou!" Haruka said then realized that they're both laughing already.

The awkward atmosphere disappeared, and it's like everything's going back to normal. _We're laughing together, this is good._ Haruka thought happily after seeing her sister laughing again. After a few sips of tea Kana caught her sister staring at her and smiling.

"What is it?" Kana asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. It's just that, you usually don't know what to do when it comes to guys and love," Haruka said and gave a light chuckle.

"I don't…I just don't want to give him any false hope. He's an important friend so he deserves to know the truth," Kana said looking sad.

"Why do you look so down?" Haruka asked noticing her sister's sad expression.

"Who wouldn't? I must've hurt him…I really didn't mean to."

"I know," Haruka said with a smile while patting her sister on the head, "And I know Fujioka-kun knows that it wasn't your intention to hurt him."

_I remember she almost said yes to Fujioka-kun before to use him and make her classmates jealous of her. _Haruka reminisced and couldn't help but see the change in her sister; _I guess she really sees him as someone important now._ She also noticed her chat with Kana at that time has been the longest one ever since she started acting strange. Kana seems to be opening up somehow, so Haruka wanted to grab the opportunity and try to ask her sister one more time. She doesn't want to be pushy but Haruka feels a little desperate for answers. "Don't worry Kana, you did the right thing. Telling him the painful truth about how you feel is better than giving him a happy lie," Haruka said continuing to pat Kana on the head. "You're right. Thanks Haruka," Kana said smiling a bit at her sister. "So is that what's been bothering you all this time?" Haruka finally asked. And immediately upon bringing up the topic, Kana's expression changed from calm and happy to serious and irritated.

"No. Not really…," Kana answered and went back to reading her magazine.

"Oh, then is it related?" Haruka asked again.

"No. Please don't ask about it anymore," Kana demanded.

"Why not? I want to know," Haruka started to get a bit assertive thinking that taking the gentle path isn't working.

"You don't have to know," Kana nonchalantly responded.

"I deserve to know the truth too!" Haruka's voice raised and she's starting to lose her patience.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! It has nothing to do with you!" Kana responded the same way.

"Yes it does! You're my sister; it absolutely has something to do with me! So tell me what I need to know!" Haruka argued aggressively.

Kana suddenly hit the table startling her sister. It was amazing how fast the mood changed, a minute ago it was normal then it became so tense. Adding to the serious ambiance in the room were the dark clouds forming outside, and it was combined with lighting and thunder. It was obvious that the two of them were already fighting, but Kana didn't want that. So she took a few seconds to breathe and calm herself. She let out a deep breath and stood up, "This conversation is over, Haruka." Kana started to walk out the door when Haruka stoop up and grabbed her sister by the wrist to stop her. "No it's not over. I need to understand if you want me to stop, Kana. Why wouldn't you just tell me? _What is it that you're really afraid of?_"

It seems Haruka was finally able to ask the right question because she can see in her sister's surprised face that Kana is torn between telling or staying quiet. And not long the rain started pour together with Kana's tears. She started to give in and spoke with a trembling voice, "I…I just don't…want…" Kana looked at her sister sobbing. Haruka waited patiently for her to continue, but Kana suddenly pulled away and ran outside the apartment without even bothering putting on her shoes. _That's it I'm not letting you go any more!_ Haruka thought and went after Kana. Chiaki went out her room to check what the ruckus was about and saw Kana running out. "Haruka-neesama what's going on?" she asked very concerned at what happening. "Chiaki stay here!" Haruka said while running after Kana.

Kana kept running. She didn't care where to as long as it's far away from her sisters. The rain poured down heavily, and she was thankful because it can hide her tears. Running barefoot wasn't giving her much progress, but she still kept on running. Kana lost her composure and didn't want see her sisters. _I can't face them like this, I just can't. I worked so hard to hide it; I won't let everything go to waste. I just need a little time away from them. Tch! That Haruka if only she'd quit asking. Let's see where do I go? _Kana thought to herself while running. She didn't realize that she was already slowing down because of the pain on her soles. Before she knew it a hand grabbed hold of her arm, turned her around and hugged her tight. It was Haruka soaking wet from the rain and panting.

"Let go Haruka!" Kana said trying to push her away, "I said let go!...Please…Haruka let me go…" Kana wept and pleaded.

"No! Not this time…not anymore."

"Haruka…," Kana whimpered.

"Then you really scared aren't you?" Haruka, after being aggressive, became kinder. "It's going to be okay. Don't be scared Kana…I'll be here for you…"

"No you wont!"

"What? How could you say that?"

"You wouldn't be anymore if you knew…I don't want that. So please…let go."

Kana's statement made Haruka nervous herself. She was afraid of what Kana's trying to say, but her love for her sister was even greater.

"Yes I will Kana…no matter what it is."

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you…"

"I love you too. I really do…you and Chiaki."

"Then why wont you tell me?"

"Because I'm scared I might lose you…"

"What? That's nonsense that won't ever happen."

"You're only saying that because you don't know."

"Why wont you let me know then? So I can prove you wrong."

There was a long moment of hesitation on Kana's part. She was still too scared to risk it, but she can't get away this time. The rain kept pouring harder on them. Both didn't care about how soaked and cold they are. Haruka's still embracing her sister, determined not to let her go. Plus it kept both of them warm. Little did they know Chiaki was watching them from their apartment's balcony wondering if her beloved sister would be able to put an end to Kana's troubles once and for all. _I better prepare a warm bath for them_.

"Kana I – "

"I'M GAY!" Kana suddenly declared, "I'm gay Haruka!"

It indeed surprised Haruka. It left her speechless for a while; trying to process what her sister said. She didn't see nor hear anything else but the rain and her sister's cries. Despite all of that, she didn't let go. _So that's it, she's gay…_

Kana suddenly felt her sister holding her tighter, "Haru – "

"See? Nothing changed. I told you I'd still be here, no matter what…," Haruka reassured.

It was then Kana cried her hardest and finally hugged her sister back. Kana felt so relieved that it made her fall on the wet ground bringing her sister with her. Haruka kept her arms around her and waited for Kana to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry Haruka…"

"Dummy, it's nothing to apologize for. So this was what you've been keeping from me? You should've just told me."

"I told you, I was scared..."

"There there. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore, okay?" Haruka smiled out of relief.

"Y-you don't think it's weird?"

"Why would I think it's weird?"

"Because it's not normal…"

"Geez, you're the only one who thinks that."

"That's not true. There are people who think that way too," Kana started to sound depressed. "My teachers in school, our neighbors and every one else – they always say that you and Chiaki are perfect. You're smart, well mannered, responsible and good with almost everything…so different from me, the complete opposite of you two. Don't get me wrong; I'm happy that people have a good image of you. It's just that, if people found out about me then they'd definitely start saying bad stuff about you and Chiaki. And I don't want that…"

Haruka was touched by what her sister said. _All this time, she was thinking about us. And here I thought she did something wrong…I'm so ashamed. I'm no different from those who's been criticizing her._ Her guilt has brought a tear in her eye.

"People are not fair…," Kana continued. "If only they would just judge only me – "

"Stop Kana," Haruka interrupted, "I don't want that either."

"But – "

"No buts!"

"Then, what will we do?" Kana asked

"Tell you what, let's just ignore all of them. How's that sound? I think the most important thing is the people you love knows who you really are despite what people say. Don't you agree?"

Kana didn't say any more and just gave a nod to agree with her sister.

"Everything's fine now, Kana. I'm not ashamed of you so don't be scared to open up with me anymore, okay? And if anyone who starts to hurt you will have a piece of me."

"Haruka," Kana looked at her sister with innocent eyes, "I thought you retired from being a banchou?"

Haruka wiped her sister's tears and said, "Geez how many times do I have to tell you? I never was a banchou…but I'm ready to be one if anyone tried to mess with you."

"Thank you, Haruka. For everything," Kana said while crying some more. But this time it was tears of joy.

"You're the first sister I ever have, I love you no matter what and you should know that already."

"Right. I'm really sorry…"

Once again, both of them were laughing again. Haruka was certain everything would be back to normal soon. Though she admits that she's going to miss her sister's serious and responsible side, but she would rather have her fun and carefree Kana instead.

"But I'm glad you finally told me," Haruka said looking very happy

"Well do I have a choice? You wouldn't let go of me."

Haruka just smiled and giggled at what Kana said.

"And I'm glad you didn't," Kana said and hugged her sister again. "By the way, don't tell Chiaki. I mean not yet. I want to tell her myself…someday soon."

"You got it."

Kana smiled at Haruka and then sneezed. Their conversation was going so well that they forgot they're still under rain. "Come on let's go back inside we've been out in the rain long enough," Haruka said not worrying about the fact that they both might get sick tomorrow. So the two started walking back to their apartment ignoring the people staring at them and wondering why both of they were both wet. "Why didn't you bring an umbrella anyway?" Kana complained. "I was focused chasing after you. Why didn't you?" Haruka returned the question. "I was focused on running away from you," Kana replied.

***Back at Minami's**

When the two got back in the apartment, Chiaki was already waiting for them with towels in hand. She looked at Kana, who was clinging to Haruka like a little child, trembled from the cold but clearly calmer than before. _It seems Haruka-neesama did it as expected from her._

"Welcome back," Chiaki said handing them the towels, "I've prepared a bath already."

"Thank you Chiaki," Haruka said patting the youngest on the head, "Come on Kana, let's take a bath together!" she invited pulling her sister hard.

"Hey…wai – Haruka!"

***In the bathroom**

It's been a while since Haruka and Kana took a bath together, just the two of them. As they shared the tub together, Kana felt embarrassed and awkward to look at her sister after what happened. "Sooo…when did you realize it?" Haruka said while moving closer beside Kana to put an arm around her. "Just recently, I guess. I didn't know when it started, though. But I just accepted it a while ago…," Kana explained not looking at her sister. "Oh, okay. I'm sure Chiaki would feel the same way as I do when you tell her someday," Haruka encouraged her sister. "I hope so…" They didn't speak to each other a few minutes after that, but the silence between them is way better now than before. And Haruka was so thankful for it; however, there's still something she wanted to know. "Kana, I have a question…how did you know you were gay?" Kana suddenly turned red and dipped half of her face in the water as if trying to hide herself. She looked confused and tensed, but this time in a good way. And as Haruka looked at her sister she realized it.

"So…how did you know Kana?" she asked again this time with a teasing look at her face.

"I-I just knew okay?" Kana answered in panic.

"Could it be…you like someone?!" Haruka then laughed at her theory.

"W-what?! Don't be ridiculous! I don't like anyone quit assuming!" Kana said defensively with her face redder than before.

But Haruka kept looking at her mischievously. "Geez! You already came out to me so you might as well tell me everything," Haruka said trying to convince Kana to confess.

"That's because you forced me to come out!" Kana pointed out while splashing a handful of water at Haruka's face.

But the eldest ignored it and asked again, "So who is it?"

There was a long pause from Kana. She was thinking if it's a good idea to say more than she should. Until she thought that there's no getting out in this situation, again. "It's just someone at school okay? It's nothing to fuss about," Kana finally said**_._**"Eh? No fair. Come on, who is it?"

A few minutes later, the two sisters were already having fun in the bath. Their laughter echoed in the whole apartment. They were just like children who haven't had any fun for a long time. And the two sisters didn't even know they were playing in the bath for more than an hour until Chiaki came in to check on them.

"I see Kana's back to normal," Chiaki said.

"Well you can say that. Were you worried about me? Sorry about that," Kana said while hugging her sister.

"Get away from me! You'll get my clothes wet, you idiot!" Chiaki said and pushed Kana away. "Who said I was worried about you? If you ask me I'd prefer your troubled self. At least – "

"Yeah yeah. I love you too, Chiaki," Kana hugged her sister again.

"Wha – shut up!" Chiaki blushed at what Kana said, "I said get away, you idiot!"

"Eeehh? Come on!"

_Now this is more like it._ Haruka thought as she watched her sisters have their usual fight. Despite what Chiaki said, she can tell that their youngest is happy to see Kana better now. She missed all the noise the two of them make, the extra effort she has to put in every morning to wake Kana up, the random schemes Kana makes with their friends and Chiaki would end up joining them; Haruka missed all of it. She never experienced such big problem before and she's glad that it's all over. However, she knows that it wouldn't be the last one. There will be more in the future and most will probably be related to Kana being gay. It's going to be hard so she needs to prepare for it, _I won't run away from any of it. I think I need to do some research about this and ask some people._ Despite not having any idea what to do and who to ask she just believes that she can figure something out. She promised to herself that she would do everything she can for her sisters. _I would never get tired of this no matter how old I get_, Haruka thought to herself as Kana and Chiaki continued to do their usual thing as sisters.

"By the way Haruka-neesama…," Chiaki suddenly called out interrupting her sister's thoughts.

"Hmm? What is it, Chiaki?"

"What does it mean when you're _gay_?"

Chiaki's question left her big sisters frozen and speechless. _Did she hear us earlier?_

"Is it related to the '_naughty things'_ you guys said before when a guy and girl are alone? What are _'naughty things'_?"

"Um…that's…," Kana tried to think of an answer, "That's…uh…Haruka!"

"Eh?!" Haruka was surprised that Kana suddenly passed the problem to her.

Chiaki's curiosity was indeed a problem for them. They don't know what kind of information to give that is suitable for a grade schooler. _I guess…I can run away from this one, _Haruka thought as she thinks of an excuse to get away from this problem. Boverall, things are back to the way they should be at the Minami household.

The End.

* * *

First of all, I apologize to all the FujiKana fans.

I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm still thinking if I should add a sequel.

Anyway, comments and reviews are welcome as always. Thank you for reading till the end :)


End file.
